


Fallin'

by trollsfanfictionwriter



Series: Broppy 1 shots [1]
Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: A Bunch of Cussing, Cussing, F/M, Fluff, Im tired, Multi, fUCK ME, i have class in 7 hours and 25 minutes, i need fucking sleep!, its 1:45 am, maybe sex? I dunno if this counts though :P, removal of clothing but not all, ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trollsfanfictionwriter/pseuds/trollsfanfictionwriter
Summary: "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO RUIN EVERYTHING?!" Poppy yelled, covering her mouth with her hands instantly. "Branch, I-I'm so sorry!" she responds, and a pain in her chest, "I-I'm so sorry, Branch." she comes near him, and tries to put her hand on his arm, but he moves it away.Hey, I'm back, heh heh, hope you aren't annoyed by my shit XDanyway, time for me to scream and yell at Gary (my Chromebook)enjoy these one-shots :)
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Series: Broppy 1 shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987504
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. I got drunk!

Poppy walks around, taking in everything, today is a big day, she gets to have some, "peace and quiet time" with Branch, yes, she usually **HATES** "peace and quiet time" but today, she is actually looking forward to it, maybe she could find some information, she is really, and I mean, **really** convinced, that Branch has some feelings for her, but she could never get him to spill the beans, which makes her kinda pissed.

"Hey, Poppy!" Branch runs up to her, with a smile and a wave. 

"Hey-....." she sweats as he comes near her, _ooookaaaaaay, just realizing how nice he looks today, like, realllllllllllllllly nice, damn, has he always looked this hot?_ Poppy shakes herself out of thought. 

"Are you okay?" he askes her, with a look of concern on his face.

"Oh- um- yeah, yeah, I'm-I'm fiiiine" she waves her hand in a, not so convincing way. _DAMMIT! GAH! Why are you acting so stupid?! Jeez! He's just your friend, nothing else, just your best friend, who happens to be hot- wait! WHAT!? Oh no! no no no no no! Please, god, No!- And- oh shit, Branch is staring at you! DO Something!_

"Hey um-" she grabs his arm, "wanna, um, start Peace and Quiet time, early?" she smiles a, not so convincing smile.

"Umm," he looks at his arm, then back at her "sure, why not!" he smiles, and she smiles back, this time, it's real.

*3 hours later*

"BraAanCh! My MaaAnN" Poppy says drunkenly, "I di-diDn't know QuIet time, Meant BeEerrr" she slurrs, Branch watching her amusingly, she tries to stand up, but keeps knocking into Branch, where does he keep coming from? 

"Woah Poppy" he chuckles as he catches her in his arms, he smiles at her, which makes her feel good on the inside, makes her head feel, um, fluffy, like a cloud. 

"You have the nicest smile." she says, looking at him, her face feeling warm, her legs feeling like jelly.

"Oh, thank you-" he pauses, then smiles "Drunk Poppy" he smirks, which makes her feel butterflies in her stomach, wow, butterflies and clouds? Cool!

"H-hey Br- Br- Bra-..." she pauses, forgetting how to pronounce his name.

"Branch" he smiles at her.

"right, BraNch. Do ya' like anyern'?" her words slur, as her world feels like a hamster wheel.

"Oh, um-" his face turns dark, and he starts to sweat, _Is, Is Branch Okaaay? He- um- he seems- um- not- not okaaaay_.

"Let me call the others!" he says, pulling out a phone from his shorts pocket. He dials the rest of the group.

*with the others*

"Damn Branch! You really got her drunk!" Guy Diamond whispers to Branch, as they both look at the very drunk Poppy.

"I know, I know, it was an accident," Poppy can kinda hear their conversation, but not much. 

"Ha! This is like the time I got you drunk!" Guy laughs "You wouldn't stop drinking! Then you became best friends with the wall, then you admitted how much you lo-" Branch cuts him off.

"I-" his cheeks and ears are very, very dark. "I know what I said, now please, not in front of Poppy" they both turn and look at Poppy, Branch smiles.

"You should tell her." guy diamond says kindly, "I bet she'll be happy, she is quite fond of you."

"I-" they both turn to see a drunk Poppy, and three friends help her obtain her balance, coming towards them.

"Heeeey there!" Poppy says, wobbling while the others try and help her, _Branch is cute, he is so very cute. I like him, he's an amazing guy, I like Branch._

"Hhey Poppy" Branch replies, "Poppy, mastar?" he looks at the others who just look at them both.

_Popppppyyy? Poppppppyyyyyyy? Wake up? Hey??????????_

Poppy bursts open her eyes to see Branch next to her, smiling, and only in a pair of boxers...


	2. Lovely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the previous chapter, enjoy :)

"AH!" Poppy screams, pushing her face in the pillow in front of her, not wanting to show how red her face is.

"Poppy?!" Branch's face is full of worry, as he neals next to his bestest friend, comforting her, "Hey, Hey," he speaks quietly, in a soothing voice, he reaches out to lift Poppy's head, "hi" he smirks, her face exploding with even **more** color. She stuffs her face back into the pillow, hiding her anxiety from him. _FUCK! Why is this happening?! Why is Branch Fucking S.H.I.R.T.L.E.S.S. What the fuck!_

"Hey, hey, hey," he says again, "I-I'm sorry" he looks away, his face too, exploding with color now. "I think-..." he pauses... looking up, not staring at her, but at his wall. "I think there's something that I should- I think there's something I **need** to tell you..." he blushes as Poppy lifts her head.

"Oh, W-what's that? W-what do you need to-..." she pauses, and brings up her hands. "To-to 'confess'?" she smirks as he chuckles, looking down to his lap, a small grin on his face.

"Well," he looks at his hands, his big blueish gray hands. Poppy wants to hold his hands, but- she can't, can't she, "I like you!" he says the words so quickly, but she understands him, he turns his head to look at her, both of them are exploding with color. 

"Branch," she says quietly, she feels her heart explode. She comes closer to him, bringing her face close to his, she smiles gently, she leans forward, their noses now touching. She leans forward as she kisses him, kissing his warm lips, at first, he doesn't return the kiss, then she feels his warm hands on her cheeks. She smiles, loving this slow, slow moment. 

"I love you," Branch says, parting from her lips, she smiles.

"I love you too, Branch" she wraps her arms around his neck, smiling. 

*10 Minutes Later*

Poppy and Branch smile as they kiss each other in his bed, not having sex, but just making out, very passionately. Branch leans forward as he starts kissing Poppy's neck, then her shoulders, then her chest, he pauses at her dress, he slowly pulls down the straps of her dress to reveal a thin bra, he smiles as he hears her moan with every touch.

"Baby," she says seductively, Branch takes those sounds as a notice to continue. He brings his face to her chest and licks it, she moans, so he repeats, again, and again, and again. "more" she gasps. He lifts his head up and shakes it.

"No Baby," he smiles mischievously, "It's your turn" he lyes down on his back slowly, feeling Poppy lay on him.

"oh no, this won't do" she reaches down to his pants, and sticks her hands in and he gasps, she feels around, loving him, wanting him, wanting more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will edit this chapter soon? whatever, so I guess that they had/are having s*x? ummmmm, okay then?


End file.
